Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirro
by x se
Summary: It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It’s up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?
1. The Characters

_**Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body

* * *

**_

**By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama**

**Summary: It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?

* * *

**

**The Cast of Characters:**

Hello everyone! Sevetenks, Chimon, and Hika-chan here! First off, I would like to point out, I own ALL of the following characters, as in they are mine and NO ONE ELSE CAN USE THEM! I worked really hard making them up, and LOVE ALL OF THEM! THEY ARE MINE! ALLLLL MIIIIIIINE! (I don't own their parents though…)

Anyway, the first chapter is just who everyone is.

* * *

Hikari

Parents: Rin and Sesshoumaru

Species: Half Human, Half Dog Demon

Gender: Female

Appearance: The child wore a white kimono with golden embroidery and a blue ribbon around her waist. She had white hair in the same style as Rin did when she was a child, pointy, elfin ears, and pointed nails. She had a round face and brown eyes full of innocence, with an ear to ear grin exactly like Rin's. She had markings on her cheeks like Sesshoumaru's, but not on her forehead. They are blue, and she has one blue stripe on the back of each of her hands. Also, she had blue eyelids, like Sesshoumaru had red ones.

Age: 7

Best Friend: Mariko and Maeko, looks up to Keiko in some ways

Attitude/Acts like: Rin,

Hobbies: Playing with flowers, chasing things (mainly insects)

* * *

Taimaru

Parents: Shippo and Souten

Species: Half Fox Demon, Half Thunder Demon

Gender: Male

Appearance: Has black hair in same style as Shippo, but without the bow or the hair in the back. He has elfin ears like Souten, and crimson red eyes. His feet were paws, but his hands were like human hands, with short claws on the ends of his fingers. He wore a red shirt similar to Shippo's, except he didn't have a vest, and his pants were also like Shippo's' but the bow was in the back. Instead of a vest, he wore some Thunder Demon armor over his shirt.

Age: 10

Best Friend: Kouji

Attitude/Acts like: Mischievous, prankster

Hobbies: Playing pranks

* * *

Mariko

Parents: Shippo and Souten

Species: Half Fox Demon, Half Thunder Demon

Gender: Female

Appearance: Has black hair in the same style as Souten, but her buns are held together with green bands with ribbons on them. She had elfin ears like Souten, and dark green eyes. Her feet were paws, and her hands were like human hands, with short claws on the ends of her fingers. She wore an orange kimono with red embroidery and leaf designs on it, and a black ribbon around her waist.

Age: 6

Best Friend: Hikari and Maeko

Attitude/Acts like: Adventurous

Hobbies: Exploring, playing with toys

* * *

Kouji

Parents: Kouga and Ayame

Species: Wolf Demon

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has light blue colored eyes, and dark red/brown hair in the same style as Kouga, but his headband is made of torn cloth, as is the band that keeps his pony tail. He wears the traditional wolf demon tribe clothing, except his fur and tail is white, just like Ayame's.

Age: 10

Best Friend: Taimaru, met Nagashi a few times

Attitude/Acts like: Thoughtful, Somewhat cowardly

Hobbies: Fighting,

* * *

Kenji

Parents: Kouga and Ayame

Species: Wolf Demon

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has aqua colored eyes, black hair in the same style as Kouga but without the pony tail. He wears the traditional wolf demon tribe clothing and his fur is white, just like Ayame's. There is a scar under his right eye which he got when attacked by a fish demon.

Age: 7

Best Friend: "Casual Acquaintance" with Hikari, Mariko, and Maeko, likes to hang around Kouji more though

Attitude/Acts like: Arrogant,

Hobbies: Swimming

* * *

Kohiko (named after her dead uncle)

Parents: Miroku and Sango

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: She wears a yutaka similar to Sango's, but instead of purple, hers is red, and instead of a green bottom, hers is blue. She doesn't wear a demon slayer outfit under her clothing. Her hairstyle is just like Sango's, but shorter. Her hair is black, and her eyes are brown. She wears red make up around her eyes, and the ribbon in her hair is bright blue.

Age: 12

Best Friend: Keiko

Attitude/Acts like: Miroku

Hobbies: Making perverted jokes, making bad jokes, taking care of her hair

* * *

Maeko

Parents: Miroku and Sango

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: Wears a yutaka similar to Sango's, but instead of purple, hers is baby blue, and instead of a green bottom, hers is navy blue. She doesn't wear a demon slayer outfit underneath her normal clothing. Her hairstyle is like Sango's when in her demon slayer outfit. Her hair is black and her eyes are brown.

Age: 7

Best Friend: Hikari and Mariko

Attitude/Acts like: Honest, happy

Hobbies: Playing with boomerangs

* * *

Sora

Parents: Miroku and Sango

Species: Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: She wears a demon slayer outfit, but instead of purple she had dark blue and instead of pink she has pale purple. She wears her hair the way her mother does when wearing her demon slayer outfit, but her pony tail is about half as long. She has black hair and violet eyes, and wears bright green make up around her eyes.

Age: 17

Best Friend: Her pet Kika (same species as Kirara, but has light reddish-brown fur instead of yellowish)

Attitude/Acts like: Loner

Hobbies: Demon Slaying, taking care of Kika

* * *

Keiko

Parents: Inuyasha and Kagome

Species: Quarter Dog Demon, Three Quarters Human

Gender: Female

Appearance: She wears purple fire-rat robes, just like her father. She has violet eyes and black hair, and has black dog ears poking out of her hair. She has claws, though hers aren't as long as Inuyasha's, and her hairstyle is similar to Inuyasha in his human form, but more feminine. Sometimes she carries three swords on her waist, the sheath and hilt of one katana was pale blue, and the other black. The other sword was the Inoukani, it had a black hilt, with brown and silvery fur where the blade came out, similar to the Tetsusaiga. The sheathe was dark red.

Age: 13

Best Friend: Kohiko, protective of Hikari who's innocence sometimes gets her in trouble, does not like her older brother

Attitude/Acts like: Arrogant, looking for a fight

Hobbies: Fighting, picking on others (namely Kohiko or anyone who messes with Hikari)

* * *

Inusuke

Parents: Inuyasha and Kagome

Species: Quarter Dog Demon, Three Quarters Human

Gender: Male

Appearance: He wears black haori pants and a red ribbon around his waist. His shirt is like Sesshoumaru's, but black and the sleeves aren't as long. Covering his back and lower stomach is armor made of dragon demon scales and claws. He has yellow/gold eyes and black hair with black dog ears poking out. His claws are only slightly shorter then Inuyasha's, and his hairstyle is like Inuyasha's. He has a sword on his waist, the tip of hilt looks like the skull of a dragon demon, and the hilt is blood red with black streaks on it. The sheathe is a very dark shade of red.

Age: 18

Best Friend: Mate of Sachiko

Attitude/Acts like: Slightly Arrogant, Naïve when it comes to certain things, Mysterious, Sometimes cold (except when around Sachiko)

Hobbies: Fighting, traveling, practicing with the Ryutseiga (his sword)

* * *

Nagashi

Parents: Ginta and Kagura

Species: Half Wolf Demon, Half Wind Demon

Gender: Male

Appearance: Has black hair and crimson red eyes without pupils, like Kagura, and tan skin. His hair is black and is in the same hairstyle as Ginta's, but with a small pony tail going down his neck to his shoulders. He has elfin ears like Kagura, and his eyelids are a dark peach color, he also has wolfen fangs and short claws. On his chest he wears wolfen tribe armor, but with no fur. He wears white pants with black feather patterns in them, and brown furry wristbands. Sticking out of his pants is a brown wolf's tail.

Age: 15  
Best Friend: Mate is Sumi, met Kouji a few times

Attitude/Acts like: Happy go lucky, suspicious

Hobbies: Flying on his feather, playing the flute, sleeping, secretly watching Sumi

* * *

Sumi

Parents: Hakkaku and Kanna

Species: Half Wolf Demon, Half Soul Demon

Gender: Female

Appearance: She has long, straight, white hair that goes down to her waist and dark blue eyes without pupils. She has very pale skin, and elfin ears, as well as tiny fangs and short claws. She wears white robes without any designs, and sticking out was a brown wolf's tail. A white rose is usually seen tucking her hair back on the right side, and the left side of her face is covered unless another flower keeps her hair up.

Age: 14

Best Friend: Mate is Nagashi

Attitude/Acts like: Shy, quiet

Hobbies: Painting, gardening, secretly watching Nagashi

* * *

Sachiko

Parents: Unknown Wolf Demons

Species: Wolf Demon

Gender: Female

Appearance: She had dark brown hair and pale green eyes. Her hairstyle is similar to Yura's, but goes down to her shoulders. She has pointed ears, fangs, and claws like any other wolf demon. She has black fur. Her left shoulder is covered by fur, as well as her right wrist, and her right shoulder is bare. She has fur leggings and bronze rings around her left wrist. Her chest armor covers her whole chest, the upper half is white and the lower half is black. Her skirt goes down to her mid-thigh on the left side, but down to her knee on the right, with her black tail sticking out of the back. She has a katana with a light green hilt and very dark green sheathe on her waist.

Age: 19

Best Friend: Mate of Inusuke

Attitude/Acts like: Arrogant, Very Un-naïve,

Hobbies: Flirting with Inusuke, fighting, traveling with Inusuke, setting fires

* * *

Woot. Coming with this is the first chapter. Like I said in my profile, the chapters will be VERY/abnormally SHORT. So don't kill me, please. (Note: Don't flame me for the pairings of the parents (mainly the incarnations and wolves) because… Well, don't yell at me for that. It's a stupid reason to flame. And it's explained in _**Inuyasha, the Second Generation: The wolf and the void**_)

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. Chapt 1: Hika's Party!

_**Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body

* * *

**_

**By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama**

**Summary: It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?**

**AN: Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Well, here we go. It's beginning everyone…**

**Hika-chan: Oh boy! A story with Hika in it! Hika so happy!**

**Chimon: (grumbles) And I still haven't shown up in Catalyst yet…**

**Sevetenks: In this chapter, I own everyone but Shippo, Souten, and Kirara! I'm so happy!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Hika's Party**

Hikari, Maeko, and Mariko were sitting outside of Shippo and Souten's castle, which was once owned by the Thunder Demons, when Hikari had an idea…

"Hika thinks we should have a party!" chirped the half-demon happily, running around in circles chasing a butterfly.

"What's a party?" asked Mariko curiously, while she and Maeko span some of her tops on the wooden floor.

"Aunt 'Gome told Hika that it's a get-together of friends!" chirped Hikari happily, using her nickname on herself. Like her mother, Hikari, for some reason, spoke in third person. Now Rin did it to flirt with Sesshoumaru, but Hikari doesn't know better. "So we can bring Cousin Keiko, Kenji and his big brother, Mariko's big brother, Maeko's big sister, and also Hika, Maeko, and Mariko! I'll go tell Mama and Papa!"

Hikari then halted her butterfly chasing, and turned around, before running at full speed towards her parents castle.

"Um… What just happened?" asked Maeko.

"Let's go get stuff for the party!" cheered Mariko, grabbing Maeko's hand and running inside her family's castle.

**A few hours later…**

"Whew! It's all set up!" chirped Mariko happily. The main room of her part of the castle had streamers and food tables everywhere, just like a party from Kagome's era. All of this came out of Shippo's stash, but thankfully Mariko asked to use it.

"We're he-re!" yelled a voice from outside. Mariko ran outside, knocking over Maeko, to go see who it was.

"Hi Hika! Hi everyone!" yelled Mariko happily, waving her arms. It was Hikari and all the others on Kirara. After dropping the children off, the cat demon went back to the village where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango lived.

"Feh…" muttered Keiko.

"No no Keiko! Be happy!" cheered Hikari happily as they stepped into the party room.

"Yeah! Be happy and go have lots of kids!" chirped Kohiko. "Demon, human, it doesn't matter as long as you have a good tiiiiiime!"

"Sicko!" yelled Keiko, bonking Kohiko on the head who simply grinned.

"Hey, hey, don't mess with the hair!" yelled Kohiko, fixing up her hair.

"That's what's dumb about you big sis, you care about your hair too much!" yelled Maeko happily.

"Nuh uh!" yelled Kohiko angrily.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"QUIET!" roared Keiko. "Let's do this stupid 'party' thing so I can go back home! Tou-san and I were practicing with swords today!"

"Not like it'll DO anything, I could beat you anytime, any place!" yelled Kenji arrogantly, puffing out his chest. Keiko got on her knees so she could be at his level, and poked him, causing him to fall over.

"Not a chance in hell ya little brat." Replied Keiko after standing back up and walking off with Kohiko to the food table.

"Kenji, picking fights with people who could easily kill you is wrong. All you can do is swim…" said Kouji wisely, putting a hand on his younger brother's head. Seeing his brother's sad expression he continued. "So I suggest picking a fight with someone stronger then you at a beach, so you can swim deep into the water while they drown!"

"Okay!" chirped Kenji happily, walking over to the drink table.

"What are the consequences of what I have just done…?" wondered Kouji as he left Mariko's part of the castle in search of his best friend and her older brother, Taimaru.

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well? You like? Please don't flame, and to those of you who reviewed my other Inuyasha fics, you guys get cookies! Why? **

**Hika-chan: Because you left nice reviews! Thank you!**

**Chimon: Chocolate... Chip... Mmm...**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	3. Chapt 2: Hika's Party! continued

**_Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body

* * *

_**

**By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama**

**Summary: It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?

* * *

**

**AN: Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Hi people! I'd like reviews!**

**Chimon: Well that was blunt.**

**Sevetenks: Quiet!**

**Hika-chan: Sevetenks-sama owns all the Inuyasha Second Generation characters, because he created them. Does that mean that babies come from Sevetenks sama?**

**Sevetenks: OO**

**Chimon: ON with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Hika's Party (continued)**

"Wait for me! I don't wanna be here with all these icky girls!" yelled Kenji, running after his brother. Or at least attempted to, because then he was bombarded by hundreds of tops.

"WHADYA MEAN 'ICKY'?" yelled Mariko menacingly as Kenji grinned sheepishly before running after his brother. "Stupid boy…"

"Ooohhh! Mariko has a boyfriend! Sitting in a tree! S-C-R-E-W-ing! First comes love, then some lovin' and thousands o' kids, fresh from da oven!" sang Kohiko happily, doing a little dance to accompany her song. Keiko rolled her eyes and threw a fish at her, but Kohiko, so lost in her dance and song, avoided it, causing it to hit Maeko.

"HEY!" yelled Maeko angrily, opening one of the folds in her yutaka, revealing four boomerangs. "I don't like fishies! TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS!"

"OW!" yelled Keiko a few minutes later, rubbing the lumps on her head. "Stupid weakling humans…"

"We aren't weak! Just misunderstood!" said Kohiko as she sat down next to Keiko in the circle that the girls were making.

"You're not one to talk. Sora could beat the crap out of you." Said Keiko dryly. Kohiko blinked and face faulted while Maeko giggled.

"That hurts you know." Replied Kohiko, wiping a mock tear away. Keiko grinned.

"I know."

**Meanwhile…**

"Is this a good idea…?" stammered Kouji as he tugged the sack, while Kenji and Taimaru pushed it.

"Of course it is!" yelled Taimaru angrily. "I still haven't gotten back at Keiko and Kohiko for when they tricked me into going into the women's bath house!"

"But… But dumping fish on them? Isn't that a bit juvenile?" asked Kouji.

"Don't be a worry wart big brother! It's not like they can hurt us!" chirped Kenji. Kouji paled.

"Are you crazy? We're tough and all, but if Keiko and ANY of the others teamed up… Well except for Kohiko, they'd beat the crap out of us, one at a time! You ever seen how well Hikari and her work together?" ranted Kouji, until Kenji stopped pushing the sack of fish, walked over to the front, took one out, jumped up and slapped his brother with it.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kenji in annoyance.

"Come on you two…" muttered Taimaru, and the trio continued moving the bag.

Back with the girls…

"What's that thing?" asked Hikari curiously, pointing to what everyone in the circle was stating at.

"A bottle." Explained Mariko. "Otou-san says it has drinks and stuffs, but also you play games with it."

"What kind of games?" asked Maeko.

"I know!" chirped Keiko. She grabbed the bottle and smashed it on Kohiko's head. "I feel better now."

"OUCH!" yelled Kohiko, rubbing the lumps on her head. "Oh the pain! Hurry, go find some beautiful man so my last moments may be enjoyable!"

"Okay, let's go find Kenji…" mumbled Keiko, standing up. Kohiko paled and sat up.

"All better!" Kohiko practically yelled. Keiko shook her head and sat back down. Suddenly, Kohiko's eyes widened. "You think Kenji is beautiful?"

That earned her another bop on the head.

"I'll go get another one." Said Mariko. She hopped up and ran off to her room. As soon as she left however, Keiko felt something slap her on the back. So she reached behind, and pulled out…

* * *

**Chimon: Ooh! A cliffhanger!**

**Hika-chan: No! Off the cliff before you fall and go bye bye !**

**Sevetenks-'**

**Hika-chan: CanHika have a cookie? **

**Sevetenks: Must... Resist... Kawaiiness... TO THE COOKIE STORE!**

**Hika-chan: Yay!**

**Chimon: Anyways… Leave a review please!**

* * *

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	4. Chapt 3: The party's still going! Enter ...

_**Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body****

* * *

** _

**By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama**

**Summary: It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?**

**AN: Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant**

**Sevetenks: Greetings my friends, and salutations!**

**Hika-chan: Salu… Huh?**

**Chimon: It means hi.**

**Hika-chan: Oh! Hika gets it now!**

**Sevetenks: Anyways, along with this here chappie, I'm releasing _Inuyasha, the 2nd Gen.: I'll Always be with you_. It's-**

**Hika-chan: It's about me and Keiko! I wuv Keiko! (glomps Keiko)**

**Keiko: (blink) What am I doing here?**

**Sevetenks: The disclaimer.**

**Keiko: … Okay, whatever… Anyway, Sevetenks owns the main characters of this story, although the character's parents are property of Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chimon: Say… If Rika's mom married TK's… Wait… Never mind…**

**Sevetenks: (blink) Anyways, on with chapter three!

* * *

**

**_Chapter Three: The Party's Still Going! Enter Sora!

* * *

_**

_"I'll go get another one." Said Mariko. She hopped up and ran off to her room. As soon as she left however, Keiko felt something slap her on the back. So she reached behind, and pulled out…_

"Why is there a fish on me?" asked Keiko dully. Suddenly one hit her on the side of the face. "What the hell…?"

Kohiko burst out laughing, until one hit her in the face. She growled and pulled her dagger out of her yutaka.

"Guys, this is a bad idea…" was a voice heard from above. The girls looked up to see Kenji and Taimaru laughing, and Kouji shaking his head. Unlike Kouji, Kenji and Taimaru had fish gunk on their hands. They were standing on ceiling boards.

"Grrr…" Kohiko growled and jumped up and landed gracefully on one of the boards, and Keiko did the same.

"Um… I'm innocent!" yelled Kouji as he ran away, forgetting where he was, and fell off the boards and flat on his face. "Ouch…"

"Now then…" chuckled Kohiko, noticing the large bag of fish behind Kenji and Taimaru. She aimed her dagger at it, and threw it. "Take this!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Taimaru and Kenji, but it was too late. They were covered in fish, and that caused them to fall, along with the fish, on top of Kouji.

"You smell bad." Said Mariko, clutching another bottle under her arm with holding her nose with the other.

"Not my fault…" moaned Kouji.

"Yes it is!" yelled Taimaru from under all the fish.

"How is it my fault?" yelled Kouji from underneath Kenji and Taimaru.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut!" snapped Kenji.

"Why don't you all keep your mouths shut?" muttered a sarcastic, cool, and commanding voice from outside. Kohiko gulped, guessing who was out there. The door opened, revealing Sora with Kika perched on her shoulder, her arms crossed over her chest and her cool gaze piercing everyone.

"Hey nee-san…" stammered Kohiko tentatively. "Um… Didn't know you were coming…"

"Neither did I. I was killing some weak demons, and was on the way home when Kika got tired…" Kika fell into Sora's crossed arms and purred when she got petted. Sora crossed the room to get to the corner, but not before grabbing two glasses of water and some of the fish that wasn't all over the floor, but from the food table. After setting Kika down, she went back outside and brought her Hiraikotsu in with her. After setting it down, she sat down next to Kika and began to eat the fish silently.

"Hika wants to know what game we are playing!" chirped Hikari happily, oblivious to the tension between Sora and Kohiko.

"Spinning the bottle!" chirped Mariko. "What you do is spin the bottle, then the person it lands on has to either answer a question the person who spins asks, or do something the person who spins says!"

"Then lets play…" muttered Keiko, plopping down next to Kohiko, who was chopping up some fish with her dagger.

"I'll go first!" chirped Mariko with a grin. She spun the bottle as hard as she could, unfortunately it span for about five minutes before slowing to a stop in front of Keiko. "Okay. Um… Do you want to do something or tell us something?"

"Try Truth or Dare!" called Sora, not looking up from her fish and recognizing the game as the one the village idiots (or at least that's what she called them) would play.

"Okay!" chirped Mariko. "Tell the Truth or do a Dare?"

"Um… Do the dare." Said Keiko confidently.

Mariko put a finger to her chin for a moment, looking thoughtful, then grinned.

"Take one of those…" Mariko pointed to the non cooked fish. "And eat it."

"That's it?" asked Keiko, raising an eyebrow. With a shrug, she popped three into her mouth, swallowing them, along with the bones, whole. "My turn, right?"

"Yeah." Replied Mariko with a smile.

"Kay…" Keiko simply flicked the bottle a bit. It pointed out of the circle and at Sora, who looked up from her fish.

"No." she said plainly, and picked up Kika and nuzzled the creature, who nuzzled back.

'She shows so much affection to that cat, yet none to anyone else but mom and dad…' thought Kohiko, watching her older sister carefully as Keiko spun the bottle again.

"You, Kenji…" said Keiko with a slightly smirk. "You know what I'm gonna ask."

"Um… Dare me!" chirped Kenji confidently. Keiko's smirk widened.

"I dare you to… Skip your turn!" Keiko laughed at her brilliance and spun again while Kenji glared at her. The bottle pointed at Hikari, who giggled. "Okay Hika-chan."

"Hika wants to be dared!" chirped the young half-demon.

"Hmm…" said Keiko thoughtfully. What could she do to Hikari…? Suddenly, she grinned. "I dare you to…"

"Yes?" asked Hikari excitedly, her little-kid energy kicking in. Keiko's grin widened.

* * *

**Chimon: Another cliffhanger! Sevetenks, you're evil!**

**Hika-chan: KEIKO! AWAY FROM THE CLIFF BEFORE YOU FALL!**

**Keiko: Why am I still here…? Anyways, Hika-chan, it's a figure of speech.**

**Hika-chan: Keiko? What's a figure of speech?**

**Keiko: It's a saying, like you can't have your cake and eat it too. Kaa-san told me that once.**

**Hika-chan: What if you only eat half of the cake?**

**Keiko: I suppose that would work… Anyway, leave a review-**

**Hika-chan: (leaps into Keiko's arms) –or Buu eat you up!**

**Sevetenks: …**

**Hika-chan: Hika meant to say-or our daddies will get you!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	5. Chapt 4: And so it begins

**_Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body

* * *

_**

**By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama**

**Summary: It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?**

**AN: Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Be prepared, because the real stuff begins here!**

**Hika-chan: Without further… Ado? What's ah-doe?**

**Sevetenks: (smiles) Uh-doo.**

**Hika-chan: Oh! Without further ado, we bring you the fourth chapter. Please remember, Seve-sama owns all the characters, or at least the main ones.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: And so it begins…**

"I dare you to… Chase Kenji until he tells you or me who was the one that set that abandoned house on fire a few months ago…" said Keiko with a smirk. At the prospect of chasing something faster then a butterfly, Hikari hopped up and turned to the poor, unsuspecting wolf demon.

"AAHH!" yelled Kenji, hopping up and running out of the room, with Hikari close on his tail. Thankfully, Kenji's years of swimming had given him quick legs, despite being a young pup.

Hikari smirked, something that although seemed wrong on her normally innocent face, also seemed natural. This was not going to be too hard, and then she would have a turn at spinning the bottle.

"This is so much fun!" chirped Kohiko with a grin. Watching Hikari chase Kenji through the windows was great entertainment, and it was especially fun because for once it wasn't at Kohiko's expense. Even though they were best friend, making fun of her was a sport to Keiko. Still, Kohiko knew it was just in good fun and teased right back.

"HELP MEEEE!" yelled Kenji as he ran into the room, accidentally trampling Sora and Kika's fish.

"Oh no…" whispered Kohiko, sipping some juice and taking a bite of pork. "This is gonna be interesting."

"Um… Sorry…?" stammered Kenji nervously, as Hikari, still oblivious, tackled him. She fell to the side and Keiko shot out a hand to pull her close before she could fall into the fish, while Kenji toppled on top of Kika. Sora picked up Kenji by the fur on his shoulder. "Could you uh… Put me down?"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood…" hissed Sora as she tossed Kenji into the pile of fish with ease. She picked up Kika and began wiping the fish gunk that had been on Kenji off her cat friend.

"Heh…" stammered Kenji as he walked back over to the circle with a chuckle. He looked up. "Um…"

"Hika's turn!" exclaimed Hikari, spinning the bottle as hard as she could. Unfortunately, it launched itself out the window when she did that. "Oops… Hika will get it back!"

Hikari jumped up and ran outside to retrieve the bottle, while Keiko smiled at her cousin's antics and everyone else stared out the window. However, Hikari got distracted by some butterflies and gave up on the bottle, choosing the butterflies to chase instead. Soon, she was out of sight.

"I'll be back…" said Keiko as she ran out of the room. A few moments later, she came back with Hikari squirming in her arms, bottle in her robes.

"Hika wants to chase the butterflies!" cried the giggling girl as Keiko began to tickle her.

"Doesn't Hika-chan want to spin the bottle?" asked Keiko with a smirk.

"Ooh! Hika wants to spin the bottle!" Hikari hopped out of Keiko's arms and back into the circle. Keiko followed and put the bottle in the center, and Hikari spun it, but very gently. It pointed at Maeko. "Dare or Truth?"

* * *

"That one…" chuckled a red eyed demon, running its hand through its black hair. It smirked. "That little one… Easy target."

"I'll stop you!" yelled another demon, who had spat out her gag, but could not free herself from the chains. "When I was brought back, I promised to do no more wrong! I'll stop you from ruining that! I won't let you do this Kayu!"

"Tsk, tsk…" chuckled the other demon, cupping the demoness's face. "Yura, Yura, Yura… I have copied your looks, taken your sword… You can't stop me."

"Bitch!" yelled Yura, struggling to get free. The demon slapped her and she whimpered.

"Good. I have some business to attend to… If you're lucky, I won't whip you tonight…" the demon laughed evilly and left Yura sitting there.

"No… I don't want to be evil anymore…" whispered Yura as she broke into sobs. SOMEBODY SAVE ME! PLEASE! Please… Inusuke… Sachiko… Anyone…"

* * *

**Sevetenks: I know I probably disappointed you with the dare… But that's not the point! We're getting a move on with the story now!**

**Hika-chan: And… And no one reviewed Hika and Keiko's s-story… No one likes us! (runs off trying to hide tears)**

**Sevetenks: Please review this and _Inuyasha, the 2nd Gen.: I will always be with you_. It's a sweet story about Hika-chan and Keiko that I think anyone would enjoy. Also, tomorow I'll put up _Swimming Lesson_ and _In need of a friend_**

**Chimon: TO close things up, see ya till next time!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	6. Chapt 5: Kidnapping

_**Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body****

* * *

** _

**By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Drama

* * *

**Summary:** It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?

**AN:** Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, as you know, I own all the characters. Sorry for shortness. **

**Hika-chan: Hika does not like this chapter…

* * *

**

**_Chapter Five: Kidnapping_**

"Well, come on…" said Sora as she stood up, Kika in tow and her Hiraikotsu on her back. Kohiko looked at her.

"Are you leaving?" asked Kohiko.

"Yes." Muttered Sora as she slid the door shut and left. In moments, she was far from the castle.

As soon as Sora was gone however, every fire in the castle went out.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Keiko as she stood up, flexing her claws. Taimaru and Mariko both created blue fireballs in their hands to provide some light.

"Hika can't see…" whimpered Hikari as she fell over. Keiko picked her up and sat Hikari in her lap.

"Don't worry…" said Keiko reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

"No she won't…" chuckled a voice. A demon that looked exactly like Yura of the Hair leapt into the center of the room, and delivered punches to the skull of both Mariko and Taimaru, knocking them out cold.

Keiko looked around, trying to smell the demon, but then she smelt something extremely sweet and blacked out.

* * *

Kayu smirked as she carried the unconscious half demon child of Sesshoumaru to her castle. Kayu was born a female demon, but it had been so long since she had ever even seen or used her real body, she had forgotten what it looked like. Ever since meeting the reborn Yura of the Hair, she had chosen that as her natural form. Yura was trying to make up for past deeds, so to torture her, Kayu kept telling her that she was ruining Yura's "reputation" of being a good sumeritan.

Kayu looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. She smirked.

"Ransom. Her life for the sword. Only send children to get her. Take the children, ransom once again. Simple…" Kayu laughed as she entered the dungeon, where Yura was sleeping. After chaining Hikari to the wall next to Yura, Kayu pulled out her whip and aimed at Hikari's head…

* * *

Kagome was shocked when her daughter came running into the house sobbing, as she had only seen Keiko cry once or twice in her life. Soon, all of the other children who had been at the party three days ago, even Sora, were calling for Keiko outside.

"What's going on?" asked Inuyasha as he stepped outside of the house, with Kagome in tow.

"This…" whimpered Keiko as she wiped her tears.

**Dear whoever,**

**I have the child of Sesshoumaru. I am keeping her until you bring me the Ryutseiga. The Ryutseiga is in the possession of the quarter demon Inusuke. Bring me the sword and I give you the girl. However, only the children may do this mission. I have spies, and will kill the child if any of the adults attempt to find me or Inusuke.**

**Love, Yura of the Hair**

* * *

**Sevetenks: Woo. Short. Don't hurt me. Then again, barely anyone is reviewing, so I doubt you care about the shortness. Ah well…**

**Hika-chan: Hika does not like being kidnapped! Review so Seve-sama will continue faster!

* * *

**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	7. Chapt 6: Emotional Roller Coaster

_**Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body

* * *

**_

**By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?

**AN:** Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, as you know, I own all the maincharacters. Sorry for shortness. **

**Hika-chan: Keiko is sad! Hika wants to not be kidnapped soon!

* * *

**

**_Chapter Six: Emotional Roller Coaster_**

"Damn…" spat Inuyasha. "Damn. Well, its not like we have a choice."

"Are you serious Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku with wide eyes. "We-We can't leave this to our children!"

"Do you want Hikari to be killed!" spat Inuyasha acidly.

"As much as I hate to do so… I agree…" said Sesshoumaru, causing everyone to jump.

"When did you get here?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Just now." Replied Sesshoumaru coolly. He turned to the children. "You will leave in one day. That is, if you're going."

"Of course we're going!" yelled Keiko. She turned to the others and crossed her arms. "Right?"

"Yeah! "Whatever…" "We'll save Hikari!" chorused the children.

"Actually, I think Kenji, Mariko, and Maeko are way too young!" exclaimed Sango. Miroku nodded.

"But the rest of us…?" stammered Kohiko.

"Yes." Muttered Sango, not liking this one bit.

"Good…" said Sesshoumaru, as he turned to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" snapped Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned back to him.

"Do you know what happened to Rin when she was pregnant with Hikari?" asked Sesshoumaru dryly. Inuyasha shook his head. Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother, blushing slightly, and whispered in his ear. "She gets… 'Sex crazy' as your woman put it once. I… I am not comfortable with her in my castle without me there. Its enough that she's pregnant and I'm here as it is… I don't want to know what she'll do when she finds out when Hikari-chan is missing…"

With that, Sesshoumaru turned into a glowing white orb and shot off into the distance, while Inuyasha stood there with his mouth hanging open. The kids all pointed and giggled at Inuyasha's expression, save Sora, who rolled her eyes and stalked off, or Keiko, who was wallowing in guilt still.

'Hikari… When you were younger, I promised you… I would always be there…' Keiko looked down and clenched her fists. 'I failed you… I'm so sorry…'

Keiko's blood began to boil when she saw the others laughing. It infuriated her. Poor Hikari was possibly being tortured, and they were laughing. It had taken three days for them to get back to the village, who knows what could have happened to her during that time? Without meaning to, Keiko loud out a dangerous growl, her red, puffy eyes formed in a cold, unforgiving glare.

"Will all of you SHUT THE HELL UP?" screamed Keiko as she stormed into her home. She walked into her room and slid the door shut, and looked around. Her futon, and her swords. They weren't special like Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, or Tokijin, but they weren't worthless. Keiko preferred her claws though. She attached her two katanas to her waist and sat down against the wall, waiting for morning to come. While doing so, she glanced at the sword her father had given her when she was younger. It was a black hilt, with brown and silvery fur where the blade came out, similar to the Tetsusaiga. She remembered that her father and Kouga had helped make is especially for her. The blade was dull, and it's name was Inoukani. She shrugged and took it as well, and slowly dozed off…

Kagome bit her lip as she glanced at the note again. It was better Keiko had gone in, because if she had stayed a few moments longer…

"That demon wrote the note in Hikari's blood." Spat Inuyasha as he glared at it. "The blood took off all the other smells. Yeah, they have to go tomorrow."

"But can they handle it?" asked Kagome uncertainly. "We were much older when we were traveling looking for the shards."

"That's not what concerns me…" muttered Inuyasha as he stared at the empty sky. "What concerns me is this thing with Inusuke. What has he been doing since he left? Yura obviously knows…"

* * *

"Hello lover…" growled a female wolf demon as her arms encircled her mate's neck. She nuzzled his cheek. Her mate responded by pulling her into his lap and kissing her. "So, Inusuke-kun, where to now…?"

"Well Sachiko-chan…" replied the quarter dog demon as he leaned back and she clambered on top of him peering into his golden eyes. "I heard that there was some strange demon running around. It takes the form of other demons. It's causing trouble, so I want to take care of it."

"Sounds like fun… You'd know if it wasn't me, right love?" murmured Sachiko as she nuzzled Inusuke's chest.

"Of course…" replied Inusuke with a smirk. They stayed silent for a while, until Sachiko fell asleep. Inusuke pecked her on the forehead before following her into the land of dreams…

**End Chapter Six

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: The promise Keiko referred to was in the fic: _Inuyasha, the 2nd. Gen: I will always be with you_. (I put it up a while back) It has the promise, and a teeny bit on Inusuke.**

**Hika-chan: Hika does not like Inusuke-kisama!**

**Sevetenks: Where did you learn that word?**

**Hika-chan: Ren-kun. I know it's bad, but what does it mean?**

**Sevetenks: … Just forget you know it…**

**Hika-chan: Otay! Review please!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	8. Chapt 7: Lovesick Idiots

**_Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body

* * *

_**

**By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?

**AN:** Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant

**Sevetenks: Well, as you know, I own all the characters. **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Seven: Lovesick Idiots_**

Keiko walked ahead of the others, deep in thought. A foot or so behind her was Kohiko, unsure of what to do for once. A few feet behind her, Taimaru and Kouji were chatting about pointless subjects, and in the rear, Sora was walking next to Kika, who was in her larger form.

They had been traveling for two days now, resting in clearings and hunting in the lakes. Keiko had been silent most of the time, even more so then Sora. Of course, at least when Keiko _did_ talk, she would talk to someone who could talk back to her.

"Keiko, where are we going?" asked Kohiko, walking to catch up with her best friend. Keiko sighed, and glanced at Kohiko.

"Kouji's dad told us we're going to see some friends of his. They have kids, older then all of us, except for Sora, who might be willing to help." Explained Keiko. "Their names are Nagashi and Sumi."

"Oh…" said Kohiko. She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't those two… Ya know?"

"Yes." Said Keiko as she cursed under her breath. "Just what we need. Lovesick idiots. They should have left this to us, but we promised we'd bring them too… Feh…"

Keiko walked a little faster so she could keep it together. This was a huge waste of time, traveling to the mountains to pick up some half-wolves. They weren't needed. Hikari was needed, she shouldn't be locked up in some prison somewhere.

"I promised you I would always be with you…" muttered Keiko as she leapt into a tree to see over to hill. She smirked when she saw the village they were headed to. "I will keep that promise. I'll find you Hikari. Then we can run around again."

Keiko leapt from the tree and ran into the village, the others in tow. Soon, she was in a tree above the gates, where a demon was snoring peacefully. He had black hair and tanned skin, and his fangs were showing when he snored. His brown tail was thumping every so often. Keiko wanted to bang her head against the tree she was on, guessing this was Nagashi. Just as she was about to leap down, a white haired girl in white robes, with pale skin, and a strangely enough, a brown tail, walked up to him. She smiled and giggled, and gingerly poked Nagashi. Keiko guessed this was Sumi.

"Wakie, wakie…" whispered Sumi. Nagashi sat up immediately and grinned.

"Hiya Sumi-chan!" exclaimed Nagashi, standing up and stretching a bit.

'Oh no…' moaned Keiko. This was worse then she thought. Sumi looked like she was using every ounce of her strength and will not to pounce on the other half-wolf and kiss him to death, and unfortunately, Keiko was right. Keiko decided to interrupt this moment before the rating of the story went up, and jumped down. "Nagashi and Sumi, am I correct?"

Sumi blinked and turned bright red and hid behind Nagashi, while Nagashi smiled and held out his hand.

"You know who I am… But you are?" asked Nagashi kindly.

"I am Keiko." Muttered the quarter demon, seeing her companions coming up behind her. "And we need to talk to your parents."

"Um… Okay…" stammered Nagashi, turning into the village holding Sumi's hand, humming a tune as he went along. The others had caught up, and with Keiko in the lead, were now following. Soon, they were in front of a mansion. Nagashi slid the door open, and walked inside. "Okaa-san? Otou-san?"

"Hey…" Kagura came walking out of the hallway, with Ginta in tow. She glanced at the group in the entrance of the mansion with a raised eyebrow. "New friends?"

"Kagura, Wind Sorceress…" Keiko approached the adults and informed them of the situation, while the others watched.

"I want to help." Said Sumi, and Nagashi nodded in agreement.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san? Can we go?" asked Nagashi. "They need all the help they can get."

"Feh…" Keiko stormed outside, Kohiko following, as soon as her job was done. "Don't care if they come or not…"

Keiko realized she had gone out the wrong door, because she was in the courtyard now. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a boat on the small pond, with a pale woman with a rather large belly and a wolf-demon floating on it, cuddled up.

"I'm gonna guess those would be Sumi's parents…" said Kohiko, coming up from behind Keiko who nodded.

"I smell it from here…" said Keiko. "That woman is going to have twins."

"You and your senses…" muttered Kohiko.

"You and you hair." Mocked Keiko with a smirk.

"Do NOT insult my hair!" snapped Kohiko with a grin. 'Looks like she's getting back to normal now… Good.'

"Sumi can go." Said a calm, beautiful, enchanting voice. Keiko looked up and gasped. The woman on the lake was in front of her, smiling slightly. She was about as tall as Keiko, and looked like a child in some ways, but in others like a woman. The wolf-demon with a spiky white mohawk was supporting her, as she was pregnant.

"And Nagashi, you're going too." Said Kagura. The two half-wolves smiled at their parents. "Go. Shoo!"

"Um… Sure…" stammered Nagashi as he was pushed out of the mansion with the others, Sumi clinging to him.

* * *

_CRACK!_

The whip beat against Yura, then to Hikari, and back. Back and forth, back and forth. Yura's will to live was slowly slipping, the only thing keeping her going was conversations with the small child, who wasn't giving up hope, believing wholly in someone named "Keiko".

_CRACK!_

But Hikari was not invincible, she too was starting to doubt. She hadn't eaten, and had only small amounts of water since her capture.

_CRACK!_

But deep inside her…

_CRACK!_

Something…

_CRACK!_

Was beginning…

_CRACK!_

To awaken.

_CRACK!_

A jagged black crescent moon glowed in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**_End Chapter Seven_**

**Sevetenks: I would really like others to review, but thank you TheDarkAngel101 for sticking with the story since it started, it helps, it really does.**

**Hika-chan: Here! Have a cookie!**

**Horo Horo: Hey, those are mine!**

**Chimon: Go get more from Tamao and quit whining.**

**Horo Horo: Tamao… I'M COMING MY PRECIOUS! AWAY!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	9. Chapt 8: Training and Truce

**_Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body

* * *

_**

**By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?

**AN:** Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, as you know, I own all the characters. Sorry for shortness. **

**Hika-chan: Keiko is sad! Hika wants to not be kidnapped soon!

* * *

**

**_Chapter Eight: Training and Truces_**

Keiko felt something stir in the darkness of night. She sat awake and looked around frantically. Nagashi and Sumi were curled up together in a corner, Sora was leaning against the wall, as she was, with Kika in her arms, Kouji and Taimaru were sleeping on futons, and Kohiko was sleeping on a futon as well.

"What was that…?" stammered Keiko as she pulled on her fire-rat robes and went outside. There were fires all over the village they had been staying at for the night. Keiko pulled out one of her katanas, smelling a demon. No, demon_s_. Strange, no one was screaming or running…

Keiko felt a strange pull to the fires, but looking more carefully it wasn't fire, but air. Air colored red and yellow.

"Am I sick? Am I hallucinating…?" stammered Keiko, putting away her katana with her other katana and the Inoukani. One katana was pale blue, and the other was black. She flexed her claws, her favorite weapon of choice. She went closer to the strange air, and felt a pulling sensation. "What the hell…?"

There was a bright flash of light and Keiko closed her eyes and looked away. However, when Keiko looked again, she was in some strange cave. She looked around, she couldn't smell any of the others.

"Ah… Your time has come…" said an elderly voice. Keiko pulled out her pale blue katana and held it defensively. An old man came out of the shadows of the cave-like place, and Keiko vaguely recognized this person. "I am Totosai. You are ready. Don't worry about your friends, there is a note explaining where you are."

"For what exactly?" asked Keiko. "Cause see, I'm kinda busy right now…"

"I am to teach you how to use the Inoukani." Explained Totosai. "You see, the Tetsusaiga is made of your father's own fang. Luckily, he grew a new one. You animal demons are lucky like that… Anyhoo, Tenseiga is made of your grandfather's fang, and Tokijin is made of the fang of an evil demon, Goshinki, your father killed long ago. Your sword was made of some special wolven metal and one of both you and your fathers fangs. I am to teach you how to use it."

"It's a dull blade…" muttered Keiko as she sat down cross legged. 'Might as well do something useful instead of just walking around aimlessly with the others trying to find that bastard brother of mine…'

"It has powers…" chuckled Totosai. "Now then… Let us begin…"

* * *

**Keiko is safe. Go on without her, she is training.**

"Well gee, that helps…" muttered Sora sarcastically as she crumpled up the parchment and tossed it at Taimaru, who burned it with some foxfire.

"I hope she's safe…" said Kohiko softly. Kouji stared at the ceiling.

"This is great… Even if we find Keiko's older brother, he'll probably beat the crap out of us before we steal his sword! We're doomed! Let's forget Hikari for now and go get the adults to help us!" yelled Kouji. Kohiko glared at him and slapped him.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" yelled Kohiko angrily. "We have to save Hikari, or at least keep looking for Keiko's older brother!"

"Sorry…" muttered Kouji as he stood up. "Well, lets get moving. No sense staying now, right?"

"Yeah." Agreed Sora. She picked up Kika. "C' mon Kika, lets go…"

Soon, the group of demons headed out of the village, they noticed they were getting strange looks. Taimaru growled under his breath and looked down at the ground, letting out loose fireballs or sparks every so often as he walked.

"They are beginning to get me mad…" hissed Taimaru angrily as a village woman pushed past him hurriedly.

"Ignore 'em. They're not worth it." Advised Kouji, though he was starting to get mad at the villagers too.

"DEMONS! BEGONE FOUL CREATURES!" yelled a monk, running out of the temple. It was an old man waving a stick. Sora raised an eyebrow, and Taimaru burst out laughing. Kohiko rolled her eyes and kept walking, and Kouji ignored him completely. Unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them, despite how close they were…

"They're after the Ryutseiga?" asked Inusuke with a raised eyebrow as he instinctively held onto his sword. Sachiko, who was standing next to him on the tree, looked curious. "Who are they anyway?"

"Maybe we should follow them, see why they're after your sword?" suggested Sachiko. Inusuke kissed her on the cheek.

"Good idea." Inusuke pulled out the Ryutseiga and twirled it around himself and Sachiko, blending their scents into the air. "Alright then, let's go. Maybe they know where the body mimicking demon is…"

"Let's introduce ourselves then…" smirked Sachiko as she jumped off the tree and ran towards them.

"What was the point of hiding our scent if we're just gonna go right up to them?" yelled Inusuke as he chased after Sachiko, but she was gone and so were the children. Suddenly he felt two hands cover his eyes. The owner was giggling. "_That_ was _not_ funny Sachiko-chan…"

"Well, let's move before we lose them…" giggled the black-furred wolf demoness as she walked next to Inusuke. She glanced at him with a smirk. "Do I have to _make you_ move?"

"Maybe…" replied Inusuke, smirking as well and going forward, after pulling Sachiko closer of course.

"You aren't very quiet, are you?" asked a voice. The flirting demons blinked and glanced up, to see a girl with a large cat demon behind her and a giant boomerang on her back. "Inusuke, the famous older brother. Keiko would kill to be here right now… Actually she'd just kill _you_."

"Who are you…?" asked Inusuke as he glared and got into a fighting position.

"I am Sora. If you travel, you should know of me." The young woman chuckled. "And this is Kika."

"Oh. You're a demon slayer. I wasn't aware I was a target…" growled Inusuke as he prepared to pull out the Ryutseiga.

"You aren't…" muttered Sora. "But I want your sword, and if you have a heart you _will_ give it to me."

"Why should I give up what's mine to a complete stranger?" spat Inusuke with a low growl.

"Do you remember how you left your family?" asked Sora dully. Inusuke rolled his eyes as the others in Sora's group came up behind her, but stayed silent to try to figure out what was going on.

"I didn't need them." Replied Inusuke with a smirk.

"But… Did you know you had a cousin? Your younger sister adores little Hika…" Sora sighed. "Someone by the name of Yura of the Hair kidnapped her. We have to bring this 'Yura' person your sword in exchange for Hikari. Simple as that, so hand it over."

"Yura is a friend of mine… Ours…" said Sachiko, speaking up for herself. "So this means…"

"YES!" cheered Inusuke with a grin. He turned to Sora, his grin changed to a smirk. "Listen, Sora or whatever your name was, you aren't dealing with Yura. You're dealing with a demon that can copy other's bodies. We've been after her, she's been causing some trouble for me…"

"Whatever…" replied Sora. "Hand over the sword."

"No." Inusuke shook his head, and pointed his sword at a mountain in the distance. "The castle of our body copier is on that mountain. I'm positive of it. I'll go with you. You'll still be bringing her the sword, right?"

"Let's do this!" yelled Kohiko, making herself known. "I say we go for it!"

"Fine…" muttered Sora with a sigh. She rubbed her hand over Kika's head and muttered. "Dogs…"

"I know a fast way to get up there…" chuckled Inusuke as he pulled out the Ryutseiga. He smirked and struck the blade into the ground. Suddenly, black bolts of energy spurted from the blade. Sachiko stared at it with an amused look, while their new companions stared in wonder as they sensed the demonic aura of the sword engulf Inusuke.

There was a cracking sound as Inusuke wrapped his arms around himself as he screamed. He held his head back and let out a howl, and then a roar. Out of his back, two black dragonic wings, each twice the size of his own body, were there. The white of his eyes was now dark blue, his pupils golden. His claws had grown into real claws instead of nails, and his fangs had grown. His hair was still black, but it had a glowing tint to it. Two pale red horns shot out of his head behind his ears, and from his shoulders, right where the rips in the design of his shirt were. On his forehead, a symbol resembling two dark green wings was there. He fell to the ground panting as Sachiko rushed to his side and everyone else gaped.

"How the hell did he do that?" yelled Kouji in shock.

"The sword." Explained Sachiko as she tried to help Inusuke stand up. "It was made with the scales, bones, claws, and fangs of an enormous dragon youkai Inusuke defeated a year or so ago. Normally, the sword is all that transforms without effort. However, if he uses a lot of energy, he can transform himself and some of his human blood into dragon youkai."

"Grab on… Tell them…" muttered Inusuke, this was the second time he had ever done this. Soon, all of the demons, humans, crossbreeds, etc. were all connected to him in a chain. Flapping his giant wings, Inusuke flew into the air at speeds that none of those hanging on could imagine.

It only took a few hours to arrive at the castle, however, something was wrong…

* * *

**End Chapter Eight**

**Sevetenks: I would really like others to review, but, again, thank you TheDarkAngel101 for sticking with the story since it started, it helps, it really does.**

**Hika-chan: More cookies for you!**

**Horo Horo: Why must everyone take my food? What did I do to deserve such torment! WAAAAAAAH!**

**Sevetenks: … Anyway, review please. Also, _A Tale of the Wolf and the Void_ is now up, it's about Kanna after Naraku and what not, and it's in this world/story, but takes place beforehand, like the other three one-shots. So please read that too! **

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	10. Chapt 9: Jagged Black Crescent Moon

**_Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body

* * *

_**

**By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** It was a nice day, the children were having a party, enjoying themselves. Then, a demon kidnapped Hikari! It's up to Keiko and the others to save her from the clutches of the demon, but will they even make it there to save her?

**AN:** Rin, Ayame, and Kanna are pregnant

**EXTRA:** The bios (sorta) of Hikari and Inusuke's new forms.

* * *

Full Youkai Hikari

**Parents:** Rin and Sesshoumaru?

**Species:** Dog Demon

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** She had white hair in the same style as Rin did when she was a child, though her hair is ruffled up a bit. She also has pointy, elfin ears, and long pointed black claws. Her fangs were much longer in this form then in her half-demon form. She had a round face and golden eyes with a tint of violet, though instead of having white around her eyes, there was crimson red. She had two jagged blue markings on each cheek. She has a black crescent moon on her forehead, though it's jagged, unlike Sesshoumaru's smooth one. Also, she had blue eyelids, like Sesshoumaru had red ones. She had three, jagged blue streaks on the back of her hands.

**Age**: 7?

**Best Friend:** None, lives within Hikari's demon blood

**Attitude/Acts like,**?

**Hobbies:** Killing?

* * *

Ryutseiga Inusuke

**Parents:** Inuyasha and Kagome

**Species:** Quarter Dog Demon, One Quarter Human, Half Dragon

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** He wears black haori pants and a red ribbon around his waist. His shirt is like Sesshoumaru's, but black and the sleeves aren't as long. Covering his back and lower stomach is armor made of dragon demon scales and claws. He has yellow/gold eyes and black hair with black dog ears poking out. His claws are only slightly shorter then Inuyasha's, and his hairstyle is like Inuyasha's. He has a sword on his waist, the tip of hilt looks like the skull of a dragon demon, and the hilt is blood red with black streaks on it. The sheathe is a very dark shade of red. Out of his back, two black dragonic wings, each twice the size of his own body, were there. The white of his eyes was now dark blue, his pupils golden. His claws had grown into real claws instead of nails, and his fangs had grown. His hair was still black, but it had a glowing tint to it. Two pale red horns shot out of his head behind his ears, and from his shoulders, right where the rips in the design of his shirt were. On his forehead, a symbol resembling two dark green wings was there. When he pulls out the Ryutseiga in this form, if he has enough energy or is using Ryutoshi's, it transforms. The sword's transformed state was in the same shape as Tokijin, but as long as the Tetsusaiga. On both sides of the hilt, a wing shot out, and on the tip of the hilt, the skull of a dragon youkai was there.

**Age:** 18

**Best Friend:** Mate of Sachiko

**Attitude/Acts like:** Slightly Arrogant, Naïve when it comes to certain things, Mysterious, Sometimes cold (except when around Sachiko)

**Hobbies:** Fighting, traveling, practicing with the Ryutseiga (his sword)

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Jagged Black Crescent Moon_**

* * *

"What the hell are you?" spat Kayu, cracking her whip repeatedly at the small child. Her formerly white kimono was covered in blood, but the child was cackling at her.

"Stop it!" screamed Yura. She had befriended Hikari, but Hikari had slipped off into some realm on insanity.

Hikari growled and leapt right out of the chains, grabbing the whip in the process. Yura gasped, there was something wrong. There were new markings all over Hikari's body, and her strength was greater.

Like her uncle, she had strong demon blood running through her veins, possibly too strong for her human blood.

Hikari's mind was locked away, she was on the brink of death and her demon blood saved her. The jagged, black, crescent moon on her forehead glowed, as did her eyes.

"You hurt Hika…" hissed the now fully youkai girl. She screamed, releasing her demonic aura and destroying part of the castle. She glared at Kayu, her poor, tortured innocent mind trapped inside her. "Now Hika hurts you."

* * *

Inusuke collapsed and returned to his normal state, the Ryutseiga clutched in his hand, Sachiko at his side. Sumi and Nagashi had stayed behind with them, so it was just Sora, Kika, Kouji, Kohiko, and Taimaru.

"Do you feel that?" asked Taimaru with a shiver. "That's one really strong demon…"

"Yeah…" agreed Sora, wincing slightly. "I hope the quarter-youkai's cousin is alright…"

"They have names you know!" snapped Taimaru angrily. Sora sighed. "Why are you always acting like you don't care about anyone anyway? Just that cat of yours! What did we do to you to make you hate us so much? Why are you such a… A bitch?"

"Taimaru…" whispered Kohiko, he had gone to far. Sora glared at the kitsune-thunder youkai mix with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up. You know nothing." Sora dropped Kika, who transformed into her larger form and was growling. Sora got on her back, and Kika flew off.

"Um… Oops…?" stammered Taimaru, regretting getting angry at the girl immediately. However, an ear-splitting scream was heard. "What was that?"

Just then, a body was tossed right at their feet. It was the form of a tall woman with pale blue skin, with clothing exactly like Yura of the Hair's but with waist long hair, except her hair was a dark purple color. Her all dark blue eyes were wide with fear, the white slits that were her pupils going back and forth frantically.

"I-I am Kayu!" exclaimed the demoness frantically, bolting up. "I was the one who sent for you. Please, you can have the girl, just don't let her near me!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kouji bravely, trying to not sound scared. However, Kayu shook her head frantically and shook the boy.

"She's trying to kill me!" shrieked Kayu.

"Little Hika?" asked Kohiko with a raised eyebrow. "I'll believe that when I see it! She's never used her claws, let alone _kill_ anything!"

Just then, Sumi, Nagashi, and Sachiko, who was helping a transformed Inusuke, ran over to the scene.

"What's going on?" snapped Inusuke angrily, then he saw Kayu. "You're the demon we're looking for, goo-"

"GET BACK HERE!" hissed a voice, causing Kayu to scream.

"Hide me!" squeaked Kayu as she tried to run, but to no avail because suddenly, in-between her and the others was…

"Hika!" exclaimed Kohiko, running up to the small girl. However, Hikari didn't respond, instead she leapt up, shot her arm forward and ripped out Kayu's heart from her chest. She landed, covered now not only in her own blood, but Kayu's. "Hika…?"

"Kill…" hissed Hikari, as she turned around, revealing her demon self to the horrified children. The jagged black crescent moon on her forehead glowed as she cracked all her knuckles in both hands with a slight flick of her wrists. Within a second she was in front of Inusuke, looking at him. "You first."

In the blink of an eye, Hikari kicked as hard as she could, throwing Inusuke high into the air.

"INUSUKE!" screamed Sachiko in shock as Inusuke landed on the ground with a _thud_. "You'll pay for that!"

Sachiko pulled back a fist to smash Hikari's face, but Hikari grabbed her hand just before it hit her, and threw Sachiko at Inusuke's body, which was quite a distance away. Hikari threw her head back and screamed, she was in so much pain…

However, another demon-human crossbreed was going through some of his own pain right now. His body was dying, and his mate was unconscious. Inusuke looked at the Ryutseiga.

"Stupid sword…" muttered Inusuke. Suddenly, it pulsed. "What the hell…?"

End Chapter Nine

* * *

Thank you TheDarkAngel101 for reviewing. Please, other people also, review! Also, see **_In need of a friend_**, which explains why Sora reacted the way she did. Bad memories.

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	11. Chapt 10: Inusuke VS Hikari Round2 Part1

Inuyasha: The Second Generation  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sorry.  
Note: Yeah... Sorry for the wair, it ain't that great...

**INUSUKE VS HIKARI: ROUND 2 PART 1**

His body was dying, and his mate was unconscious. Inusuke looked at the Ryutseiga.

"Stupid sword…" muttered Inusuke. Suddenly, it pulsed. "What the hell…?"

The blade changed into it's transformed state. It was in the same shape as Tokijin, but as long as the Tetsusaiga. On both sides of the hilt, a wing shot out, and on the tip of the hilt, the skull of a dragon youkai was there. However, Inusuke also transformed into his Ryutseiga form.

"I'm using the leftover energy from Ryutoshi…" said Inusuke in realization. He smirked. "That guy had a lot left in him… Better go help those other guys…"

As soon as Hikari had felt the demonic aura of the Ryutseiga pule again, she stopped fighting the others, who were lying in their own blood, and turned to him.

"Fight me…" whispered Hikari as she bared her fangs.

"Alright then…" spat Inusuke. He thrust his sword at Hikari, but she jumped out of the way.

"Fight like a youkai!" yelled Hikari as she landed on her hands and feet, and running four-legged, she rammed her head into Inusuke's chest. Inusuke was pushed back, but using his wings he didn't fall over. Hikari leapt back, and her black claws began oozing.

"Poison? Oh COME ON!" yelled Inusuke as Hikari jumped and slashed at him, he barely avoided it, but the grass her claws touched died instantly. "Oh greeeat… Not just poison, _super_ poison..."

"YAH!" Hikari leapt forward again, and managed to grab to Ryutseiga and toss it away. Inusuke flew up, way up, and tried to figure out how to get his sword, while Hikari howled at him.

"There…" Inusuke flew into a high speed dive, grabbed his Ryutseiga, and pulled back in the air again. He smirked as his sword pulsed and the blade's color changed to black. "Oh yes…"

The Ryutseiga pulsed, and then when Inusuke swung it, it left fireballs where it was, and the fireballs then flew at Hikari.

"Take that!" yelled Inusuke, swinging around the Ryutseiga above his head, creating at least a hundred fireballs.

Hikari let all the fireballs hit her, but all they did was further damage her kimono. Inusuke gasped.

"What the hell are you?" yelled Inusuke as Hikari leapt up into the air so she was temporarily at his eye level.

"Your envoy to the next life…" hissed Hikari menacingly as she kicked Inusuke, spinning in the air doing so and sending the quarter-youkai flying.

'Damn it!' yelled Inusuke mentally. 'This is bad, _very_ bad…'

He glanced upwards at Hikari, who was speeding to the ground, letting lose a primal scream as she did so. When she landed, far from everyone else, there was a loud sound, and she stood, shaking, in a crater caused by her landing and her power.

'Damn…' Inusuke glanced over at his beautiful mate and his eyes briefly flashed red and purple. His sword pulsed, and his eyes returned to normal. He looked up once more. Hikari was up and looking at him. He glanced down at Sachiko. 'I'll protect you… No matter what…'

_"What's your name lovely?" _

"_Sachiko. You?"_

"_Inusuke."_

"_Mmm… Sounds fun. Say, have you heard of the demon Ryutoshi?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Ah… Well, he's a powerful dragon youkai that commands a large army, and I plan to go take him down."_

"_Can I help? It sounds interesting. And, no offense, but a beautiful maiden such as yourself might need some assistance..."_

_"Hmph. You're quite the sweet talker. Can you come? Of course. Shall we go?"_

"_Let's…"_

"THIS CRAZY LITTLE TWERP WON'T TOUCH YOU, I SWEAR IT!" yelled Inusuke as he flapped his wings. His eyes flashed red and he threw his sword to the side, slits taking place of pupils, thin lines going from the side of his head to the middle of his cheeks.

His wings grew to thrice the size they already were, and Inusuke had horns growing out of his shoulders, knees and elbows. His arms weren't scaly, but shaped like a dragon's.

With a flap his great wings, he charged.

Cliffy and Inusuke insight.Don't kill me. Sorry for the wait, again.


End file.
